Crystal tears
by coyoger
Summary: Sara has grown up and still finds herself thinking of the past. Her life has taken a tragic turn and she begins to wonder. Could Jareth save her, or break her heart? M rating.
1. Beginnings

Sara sat quietly in her bedroom. Numb. Unfeeling. Really uncaring. She couldn't help but wonder. Five years had passed. Things seemed to be settling into some kind of normality. Until that faithful day last week.  
  
There was a loud crash downstairs, followed by a shriek; "Where the hell's my brandy? Sara you little.." The words were lost in a drunken stupor. This was good thought Sara , at lease now she'll maybe sleep it off. But still, she supposed she should go and check it out. Sara got up and slowly made her way down the stairs.  
  
Karen was as she had been since it happened. Drunk. She was blessedly passed out in the kitchen, an empty bottle of bourbon in her hand. She held on to it like a life line, but at this rate, that "life-line" wasn't gonna last long. With a sigh Sara looked around and spotted at least three broken glasses on the floor.  
  
Sara went to the cabinet and got out the dust pan. It seemed automatic to walk over and grab the broom as well. She really should look into getting plastic glasses. At least it would save her a trip or two. As she cleans up the mess she started to think. She was now 21, and doing fairly well in college. She had stayed in contact with the "underworld." Hoggle had come to visit her almost nightly, always reeking of cheap perfume. They would talk for hours about nothing at all. It was nice. Toby had even come in from time to time and they would all play games.  
  
She still dreamed of him. She hadn't seen him since she uttered the lines, but she knew he was still there. She still had nights were she would wake up in a cold sweat that had nothing to do with fear. She often wished that she had handled the situation better. I mean how many girls in their life were able to say that they had something as special as a King in love with them?  
  
But there was nothing to do about it. When the whole thing happened she was too young to understand her true feelings. And when she did realize it, well. He hadn't tried to talk to her either.  
  
No use thinking about that. But she couldn't help it. He had so much power, could he help now? Would he even listen? A loud snort snapped Sara back to her present. Shaking her head she threw away the glass shards. Karen seemed fine where she was. Sara couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. She seemed to be handling the death of both her father and Toby much better than her step-mother.  
  
A few weeks ago Toby had come down with a terrible flu. Just last week he was having a hard time breathing and that's never good, so father had volunteered to take him to see the doctor. They were hit head on by a drunken driver on the way home. Ironic that Karen had in a way become that which killed off most of her family. Shaking, Sara walked back up the stairs. It would serve Karen right to wake up with a sore neck. She had done nothing but drink since the funeral.  
  
Sara really needed some company. Needed to feel again. She knew better to think it, but it really wasn't fair. She stumbled into her room and flopped down on her bed again. For a moment it seemed like she never left. She sat in the darkness, just thinking. She had fought so hard to save Toby from the Goblin King, and now it seemed like it was all for not.  
  
Hoggle?  
  
There was a bump, followed by a curse, and suddenly the lights were turned on. "Sara, what are you doing sitting in the dark?"  
  
"Don't know." She mumbled. Immediately he knew something was wrong. He hadn't heard from her in a week now, and she looked horrible. Her hair was tangled, her eyes were red and puffy, and she was wearing her shorts with some cartoon figure on them and a white tee-shirt that was wrinkled beyond repair.  
  
Hoggle rushed over and held her hand. "Sara, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Toby, and my father. They both died last week in a car accident." Sara replied.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then Hoggle said "I'm sorry to hear that." He pet her hand, not knowing what else to do. It was a very awkward moment for him.  
  
Sara choked, "It just doesn't seem."  
  
"Fair?" answered Hoggle. Sara let a half hearted laugh, "Yeah, something like that."  
  
They talked way into the night, about how it happened, and basically reminisced about everything. It was all Hoggle thought he could do for her. Just listen. She hadn't made a comment about his smell tonight yet. That was a sign of just how bad she was feeling. She had never asked why he always made it a point to put on that "perfume" and he had no plans to tell her. She must really be out of it he thought. He was looking for a way to go away. Before the smell overwhelmed her, at least that was his worry at the time. Finally she seemed to be alittle calmer.  
  
"I'm sorry Hoggle, I have no right to dump all this on you, I guess I just wanted someone to talk to. " She felt bad, but she was beginning to feel.she didn't know. She suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore, but wasn't sure how to tell Hoggle that.  
  
Hoggle looked at her and smiled, "It's ok Sara, if you'd like I'll come back tomorrow night to talk. Goodnight." As if he knew his time was up he kissed her hand and disappeared.  
  
Sara sat on her bed looking at the spot where Hoggle had just left. There was a stain of some kind, but she didn't worry too much about it. She thought of all the things that Jareth claimed to do for her. She knew she was thinking of the past, but she couldn't help it. The Goblin King was very powerful. Again her mind strayed back to the thought; maybe he could help, somehow? Sara hung her head and sobbed out in a weak voice. "Jareth." Silent tears fell down over her hands. "Do you even still remember me?"  
  
In the underground Jareth on his sat on his throne. The room was empty, save for a few loyal goblins, which were asleep at his feet. The Goblin King gazed into his crystal ball at the weeping Sara. She had certainly turned into the beautiful lady he knew she would become. Technically she had called for him; it was within his right to go to her. But she should come to him Damn it all. All these years, all the time she had called on a "friend." She never once set foot back into his realm.  
  
Now she needed him. Fine timing. He offered the little whelp the world and she thumbed her nose at him, and now, now that tragedy has struck; now she called to him? Bloody little. Jareth sighed. He did still love her. He had spent many a night thinking of how he would love to make her obey his will. Something about her called to his very soul, even if he was unwilling to admit it out loud. Time had little meaning for him. He had lost count of how old he was, and how long he had been the King, but the past 5 years seemed to drag on.  
  
His nights were filled with lovely visions of Sara. Sara in fine leather outfits, Sara in nothing at all. He had taken pleasure in visiting her in her dreams. Sending her images of the two of them entwined in bedroom sheets. At first it was just punishment, but it back fired on him. She haunted him as well, and he wanted nothing better than to touch her again. Never in his life had he been so obsessed with any woman, and then this girl caught his eye. Now the girl was a woman and thoughts of ballroom dances went out the window, to be replaced with other "activities." He had watched her grow into the woman she had become. It was sad to see her now.  
  
He, of course, knew what had happened. He had secretly longed for her to have some kind of reason to call him. It was never about that brat Toby. It was always about her. The child had just given him a handy excuse to call on him. He gave her the power to summon him and his minions. Now she had reason to call him again. He couldn't help but feel a smug smile pulling at his lips. At last, I shall have her, he thought. I will in time make her forget all about her life, and think of nothing but me!  
  
He gazed into his crystal ball and stood up. He calmly stepped over the sleeping forms and walked outside. The moons of the labyrinth were all glowing in their unearthly white light. It was a good night after all. He strolled to the garden and summoned Sara to his side.where she belonged.  
  
Sara knew something had happened. For one, she was wearing a dress. She looked up and there he was, the man of her dreams. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone, much less herself. But none the less, there he stood.  
  
Her mind struggled. After so long he still looked. Sara took a breath. well he looked great. He was all dressed in black. Tight black leather pants, a black leather jacket and no shirt. His necklace was hanging over his chest, but once you stopped looking at it she saw how well his chest as "chizz led." The jacket was open and allowed Sara to gaze upon the fine line of muscles as they disappeared into the jeans.  
  
On yes, he was enjoying this. Despite her pain she was admiring him. Just as she should, any moment how she'll look into his eyes and that would be it for her. This was going to be easy, bending her to his will. But she really must look him in the eye. Jareth stepped forward and cleared his throat.  
  
Sara looked up, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She finally looked into his eyes. Oh those eyes had haunted her since they first met. One blue, one brown, both hungry. Maybe she made a mistake, what had she done?  
  
Jareth smiled, and walked toward Sara. "Isn't it ironic that if you had just bent to my will the first time, your brother would still be alive?" He shook his head, "He'd be a goblin, but he'd still be alive."  
  
It took awhile for the words to sink in "You bastard!" Sara ran to him and beat him on the chest. "How could you say such a thing?" Jareth let her throw her fit. He stood calmly for awhile, letting her beat her fists against him, and then he hugged her. Yeh gods, she felt so good. Even if she did hate him. That would change. Sara grew weak and just started to cry. Jareth gently pushed her away, and plucked a rose from a bush nearby. He smelled it as he walked away. "You called me Sara, remember that." He threw the rose towards her and walked behind a wall. He had to gain some kind of control. Even with her yelling at him, she still felt good to be in his arms. He was fighting his body; he couldn't let her know how she affected him. Not yet. A certain amount of passion was needed, but now was not the time to take her and make her his in every sense of the word. She would hate him forever, and that would not suit his needs. Better to leave her, let her realize where she is now. Jareth leaned against the wall and took deep breaths and he listened for any movement just a wall away.  
  
Sara stood dumbfounded. What had happened? That rude jerk just made her feel more rage than any she thought she had left. But she guessed that is what she wanted. To feel again. Wiping the tears away she looked around. She was in the labyrinth again, that much was clear. But she seemed to be in some sort of garden. She walked over to the rose that was lying on the ground. It was a crystal rose. At first she thought it was a trick of the moonlight, but she looked closed and saw her own reflection. She smelled it, and strangely it smelled like a rose. "Ouch!" and apparently it had thorns as well. Her finger started to bleed.  
  
Around the corner, Jareth smiled. 


	2. Of Kings and Queens

Several Earthly years ago.  
  
Cindy had always had a way with machines. She lived in an exciting time of revolution! New things were coming out every day, new clocks, new cars, and most intriguing the air plane! Since Cindy was a little girl, she had a certain talent. She could take almost anything mechanical and take it apart, but what was amazing, to those around her was she could put them back together again in perfect working order. Sometimes they were even better than before.  
  
At the age of four she was building huge castles from building blocks and "Lincoln Logs." By ten she was fixing door knobs, door bells, and clocks and her goal was close to becoming a reality. You see, Cindy was raised to believe in the possibility of everything. Not only did she believe in machines and the laws of physics, but her parents also taught the possibility of the supernatural. She had no doubts that there were such things as ghosts, and monsters in the closet. Just because she had never seen one, didn't mean they didn't exist!  
  
Airplanes were just now becoming a regular thing. There was some kind of war going on all over the world, but that held no interest to her! What fascinated her were the reports coming in of little creatures that could be seen on the wings of planes of the fighter pilots planes. Two of her favorite subjects! Plane and the supernatural!  
  
It was 1916 and Cindy had done the impossible. She was a mechanic for airplanes. She loved the thought of flying, but what she liked most was the mechanics of the thing. The fact that a huge piece of metal could go flying through the air and safely hold a human was just amazing to her.  
  
However, since she was a girl, she was frowned upon when she went to work. That didn't stop her, she would take odd hours and work late on the planes and she was lucky enough to know a man who owned an airport.  
  
It was a Wednesday, around 3pm when Cindy got to work. The boss, pressured by his peers gave off the appearance that he didn't care for a girl in the shop either. But that was just the face he put on. Actually he really liked Cindy and was proud of her and what she did for the planes. But for appearance's sake he acted mean and encouraged her to come in late. Walking with purpose Cindy headed towards a plane that appeared to be in pieces when she overheard Frank and the gang talking.  
  
"Yeah, I was flying just a routine run of supplies to the army base in California when I saw it. I started out from head quarters around 6pm and I had been flying for three hours. It was a long flight and was getting tired, so I can't be sure, but I could have sworn that as I looked out my starboard side I saw something on the wing. I strained to look, and thought I saw a black thing sitting outside! I was looking at it and it appeared to point ahead. I looked back at my gages and realized I was off course! So I jerked the plane back into position, and when I looked again, it was gone."  
  
"Awe, frank, you didn't drink did you."  
  
Cindy stopped ease dropping at this point she knew that even if Frank hadn't been drinking, they all would be drinking soon and his story was sure to take a wild turn and facts would be lost for sure. Her mind a buzz, Cindy went to work. Like everything else, the story intrigued her; this was something else she must find out about. To think, a gremlin here in the US of A. All the stories she had read about them always were in Europe somewhere. But was neither here nor there right now there was a plane that needed her attention.  
  
She worked all day on the plane. "This goes here and that goes there, and what was this part doing in this engine?" she thought to herself. Lost in her own world she didn't hear the rest of the mechanic crew leave. The crew tried to say goodbye to her but she was too involved with a tricky part in her engine to notice. Laughing they went about their way to head to the local bar. Cindy knew they would go, get drunk, talk of war and of course Frank's story. The next day they would come in late. She just knew she'd have yet another load of stuff to fix when she came in. As she worked on the engine her thoughts strayed back to the pilot's story. Can you even imagine? She was busy tightening a screw when the wrench slipped and fell further into the engine. Cursing in a very unlady like manner she yelled "Man, I wish I had a good dependable wrench!!"  
  
Someone tapped her on her shoulder and handed her a wrench. Not thinking she mumbled a thanks and finished tightening the screw. "Wait a tic, I though everyone was gone?" Cindy looked up and was surprised to see a little creature that was sporting nothing but a pilot's hat and a grin looking was looking at her. "OOOooh" Cindy exclaimed as she fell off her stool and onto the floor. Struggling to remain calm she looked at again and saw that indeed it still sat there watching her.  
  
Cindy looked down at the wrench. It was a good wrench. The best that she'd seen so far. All the tools that she had were borrowed, or found in trash cans, this one was shiny and new. Looking back at the thing sitting now on top of the stepstool she said to it, "Hello, thank you for the wrench."  
  
"My pleasure my lady!" the thing replied.  
  
Cindy thought, ok, it's not very talkative it is? "Hummm, who are you, and what are you doing here? And what are you?"  
  
In a strangely accented voice it replied "Well my name is Tic, and that's my brother Tock. We usually work on clocks, but you already knew that. We are gremlins my lady." And somehow, she did know that. She looked up and saw that there was in fact another little creature sitting on top of the plane. This one was wearing a brand new bomber jacket and was fiddling with a watch in its small hands.  
  
Baffled, Cindy next asked, "Why are you here?" To the little one called Tic thinking she was handling the situation very well. She wasn't the least bit scared, but was curious about them. She wanted to learn more!  
  
"Well, we were beginning to think that you would never call on us, so when you yelled for the wrench, we figured that was close enough for us." Tic smiled showing a huge mouth full of white shiny teeth.  
  
"Me call on you?" Cindy was having a hard time figuring this out. "What do you mean?" Tic sighed and hoped down from the stool, she walked over to Cindy and took her hand. "We have been with you for a very long time, as you grew. We helped you to figer out things. We were hoping that you could help us now, but we needed you to call to us first."  
  
Cindy thought back to her youth. There did seem to be something guiding her along the way when she worked on machines. A screw when needed, and bolt here and there. She guessed she did indeed have help of some sort. "What do you need me for?"  
  
"We need your guidance. We have been alone too long and need someone like you to lead us and protect us." As Tic spoke a crowd of gremlins started appearing from everywhere. Crawling out of clocks, engines, tool boxes. All looking very solemnly at her.  
  
And this was how Cindy became the Gremlin Queen. Since she came to this new world she had not aged a day. And she liked it that way, always appearing to be in her early 20's. Cindy sat on her throne and looked into a metal box. An image appeared in the liquid metal contained therein of Jareth. Cindy sighed; it looked like he had brought back that bothersome girl again. And it looked to Cindy that Jareth was planning on keeping the girl this time.  
  
Cindy angrily threw the box to the floor and watched with blazing eyes of silver as the box was picked up by a few thousand tiny flea-like things and carried away. She, the Gremlin Queen was a perfect match for the King of Goblins. Everybody knew that.  
  
Had she not spent the past years lending out her gremlins to fix his traps and gadgets in that maze of his? Had she not made it clear that she had designs for them? Had he not, in the heat of passion declared that they should be together forever?! She knew what it was. Both Jareth and Cindy had very dominant personalities. They always seemed to clash, but that never stopped him from seeking her attentions.  
  
The more Cindy thought of it the angrier she got! "Tick-Toc!, bring me my horse!" Tic and tock appeared with a shiny mechanical flying horse. It had the body of a horse but all along it there were outlines of a skeleton. It had great mechanical wings, and looked like the stuff of legend. As Cindy approached it the horse whirled and clicked on. Its side flank open up and a ladder came down. Cindy climbed up as Tic and Tock climbed on the back. The flank ladder closed up and the horse trotted to the grand window. The window opened up to the sky.  
  
The Gremlin Queen's castle was high in the mountains and gave the impression of floating on air. Cindy paused a moment and looked out over her domain. She felt the breeze blow through her hair. She looked down from her mountain view and saw far away the Goblin King's realm. Jareth would accept her or by the gods, she would take away, or break every machine in his land. The horse jumped off the ledge and took fight.  
  
Sara Put her finger to her mouth and looked at the rose. What had she done? Why had she come back to this place? And lastly, what of Karen? Was she still asleep in the kitchen with the bottle in her hand? She fumed for a moment. What do I care about her? When had she ever cared about me. Sara then snapped out of her rant and came back to the problem at hand.  
  
She was in the underworld again. But maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. I mean what did she really have home anyway. A drunken lady, a house in need of repair, a term of college, a crappy job as a stage hand for the local theater? Ok, well she supposed she did have a few things to clear up at home.  
  
Sara seemed to recall the last time she was here. Wasn't it something that she could control? I mean in the end didn't she have the power to leave as she wanted? "I could leave right now, after all he has no power over me." Sara made a mocking face and because she felt like it, she stuck her tongue out at the castle.  
  
Standing straight Sara thought about the wording and said, "I wish I was back home." Sara fell backward with a force so strong it felt like a brick wall had hit her. She stumbled back and sat down on a bench and held her hand to her head. What happened? She was still here. Sara growled, "OOOooooo.." And fell back on the bench asleep.  
  
Jareth smiled and hummed a happy tune as he walked back around the wall and towards the unconscious Sara. He smiled down at her. She looked stunning laying there. The moons seemed to make her skin glow and he couldn't help but watch her as she slept. Her lovely brown hair was fanned out behind her and over flowing off the bench. One hand lay above her head while the other one lay out, as if to suggest a welcome. He watched her as she breathed. Watched her chest rise and fall in a gentle rhythm.  
  
Jareth leaned down and moved a stray hair form her face. She really was better than the dreams they had shared. He couldn't wait to feel her for real, but if he was going to keep her here he was going to have to ease her into the idea. What she had thought was true, she could leave at anytime, but Jareth's will was stronger. He smiled at the idea. The only reason Sara was still here meant that a part of her wanted to stay. That was the only reason he was able to block her attempt to leave. He would simply make her realize that she wanted to be by his side. In time.  
  
Smiling he put her hands on her chest and picked her up. She weighted nothing in his arms, but the warmth of her flesh was alluring. It was real. This was no dream. How easy would it be to take her now? Or to ender her mind and play a bit? But he wanted her awake and alive to the passion he knew she had inside.  
  
As he carried her back to his castle Jareth looked at the sleeping Sara in his arms, "You are home my Lady." 


	3. I'll make you a prince!

**Part 3**

The horse flew through the air with only the calming sound of the giant wings beating through the air. Well, perhaps there were a few more sounds. Tic was sitting at the rear of the horse and giggling. Sometime during the ride Toc had climbed to the head of the horse and had begun to purposely catch bugs and then eat them. The Queen briefly wondered if a poor unfortunate fairy might have wondered up this high and become a meal for the little gremlin.

But other thoughts were ruling her brain. Mostly she was stewing over broken promises and replaying her time together with the King. But upon reflection was he ever really there? All the times there were together she knew his mind was elsewhere. Perhaps there was something to be said about looking beyond the realm for a suitable mate. But that wasn't the issue right now. He had brought that horrid girl back again. It was clear now that Jareth had never really forgotten her.

Cindy was here when that Sara gal first came here. She stayed out of the way of his quest, she even cheered on Sara as she crushed the little man. Watched with glee as Sara took the wind out of his sails and showed him his place. It was a very good thing to witness. It fit in perfectly with her plans. When Sara left Jareth was groomed to humble himself before her glory. And he did, for awhile. It was only natural. Heck, it was fate. A kingdom of goblins and gremlins was the stuff of fairy tale. The two were virtually the same to any human's mind. One might be inclined to say they were meant to be together. However, in all honesty she hadn't given a thought of a union of the two Kingdoms' until Sara had arrived.

Sara a curse and a blessing. And now she was back. And she was no longer a girl. That was apparent. Well, the Gremlin Queen would not stand by idly by this time as Jareth attempted to woo her once more. Oh no. But it really shouldn't be much of a challenge. What chance did a human girl have against a Queen?

Cindy sat up straighter in her saddle and smiled as the horse began it's decent upon the balcony. Rather convent that Jareth had this balcony that opened up to his throne room. Otherwise she might have to put some effort into her surprise visit. The mechanical horse landed with soft clicking of hoofs and folded up its wings. The ladder descended and Cindy stepped down from her ride. The two mischief makers were already on the ground hopping from foot to foot waiting for her to give her approval.

Taking off her gloves Cindy knelt down to look at them. Toc gave a toothy grin filled with bug parts, and Tic was giving her best "I'm innocent" look she could muster. Cindy reached down and removed a bug wing from Toc's eyebrow and touched the cheek of Tic.

"Have fun my lovies." She told them and watched as their smiled grew larger and watched the cloud of dust they left in their wake.

Surprisingly, the throne room appeared to be empty. Where were all his little subjects? She knew he had been neglecting them, but she wasn't aware that they were out of the castle. Well, at the very least out of this grand room. But then again, Jareth had become increasingly boarding and been found of being alone.

Cindy walked over to Jareth's throne and made herself comfortable. It wasn't as nice as her own throne, but the surprise look on Jareth's face when he saw her sitting there would be worth a little discomfort. With Tic and Toc about it was only a matter of minutes before he knew she was there.

Jareth took Sara to a prepared room for her and lay her down gently of the soft bed. The room was almost homey. He had added a few things from her above ground world, but added it to a collection of finery that suited a queen. We walked over to the window to let in the night breeze. The night was wonderful. Everything was falling into place. Jareth looked at the twin moons and smiled. Sara stirred in her sleep, and mumbled something. He walked back over to watch her sleep. He could spend the rest of his life watching her sleep. But that time was coming to an end. He had watched her for years. Since she was a teenager and took his notice. He would watch her no longer. Even though it gave him a sense of contentment he was sure it would feel better to lay by her side as she slept. And why not? She didn't have any choice in the matter. Not at the moment anyway. And it would be a delightfully surprise to her when she woke up.

All that really mattered at the moment was she was here with him now, of her own free will. She had nothing left in the upperworld, nothing to call her home. It was regretful that Tody and her father had passed on. But he was secretly happy that they did. He had no part of that twist of fate, but it seemed to work out beautifully for him. Now, it was only a matter of time before she came to realize that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He moved close to her and moved a strand of hair from her face. His touch lingered on her cheek. Strange, but before when he had done this she had popped awake, forcing him into a quick retreat. But she seemed to be in a deep sleep. It was little wonder really. She had lived through many traumatic events this past year.

He wanted to enter her mind, enter her dreams and play with her; he wanted to be with her. The need was so strong that he couldn't resist. He knew she needed the sleep, but damn it, she had the rest of her life to sleep. She was with him now, and he came first. The mere thought of what he could do in those dreams was making him burn with a raging fire in his whole body. Could she feel this heat? Jareth closed his eyes and nudged her mind.

She was having a meaningless dream, nothing specific, just random thoughts. He stood and watched her walking down a hallway, then through a door. This was his chance. With a thought the garden was behind the door. Sara walked out into the garden and as she walked, little unseen spiders wove a dress around her. It was sheer and flowed, but fit her to a tee. Jareth watched her as she became aware of her attire. She laughed with glee and spun around. She turned around to come face to face with _him_.

Jareth was wearing tight, form fitting black pants with boots that went to his knees, and nothing else. He was holding a crystal rose and started to walk purposely towards Sara. Oh she knew that look. She had seen it many times in her dreams when she dreamed of him. It was a promise more than a look. And his promises always made her wake from the dream wet and more tired than before. It was always a wonderful dream when he was there. He was the kind of lover she always wanted, gentle, yet demanding. And he looked demanding tonight!

A smirk was on his face as he came close to her. It was his will, this dream was and he was dangerously close to willing that dress away. But he had time. All the time in the world. She was in his world now, and time meant very little. Sara was blushing so hard her face was turning a delightful shade of pink. He knew what she was thinking and took delight in it.

He pulled her close and leaned down take a deep breath of her scent. Wanting more, he moved to kiss her neck. Sara gasped and held onto him. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked a line down her neck to her collar bone. Then he found her pulse beating frantically like a caged bird, he gently nibbled the spot with relish.

Sara's knees weakened and he took her weight. Yes, indeed, it was fun to play with her in these dreams but Jareth longed to wake her and ravish her for real. Gently, gently he thought. I want her to beg for me. He leaned back and traced the rose down her chest, dipping lower, lower, when suddenly the dress was gone. Sara didn't care. She was trying to catch her breath. The rose was now circling her nipple and Jareth smiled at her. His eyes alight with mischief.

Jareth threw away the rose and moved to take her nipple into his mouth. As his mouth closed over her breast Sara moaned as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

Jareth screamed.

What had happened? Jareth looked around and found himself on the floor by Sara's bed. His head was pounding and his body filled with unrealized fulfillment. Slowly he sat up and looked at the slumbering Sara.

Damn, he thought. She was left in control of the dream. He knew he was still in it, but he could no longer experience it. What the bloody hell had happened? Then he heard the sound.

His clock was chiming, but it was off key. One chime, something wasn't right, the second chime was a little more off key. The third chime sounded like a wounded cat. Then the clock did not chime at all.

"TicTock" Jareth muttered. Damn it all. That could only mean one thing. Cindy was here. And she was bound to be bent on trouble. No now of all times! Jareth looked down at Sara. She was breathing hard and feeling herself. Oh to be in that dream! Oh to have his hands on his body. But it would have to wait. For if the queen was here she's wasn't bound to wait long.

Jareth looked upon Sara one last time and a small whimper escaped his lips. Well, staying here and watching here wasn't helping cool his body any. Rather painfully he walked from the room and gently shut the door. He banged his head against the door and had to adjust himself.

Damn that woman and her timing! By all that he held dear he would give her hell for interrupting him!

Hoggle sat upon his throne in the land of stench, lost in deep thoughts. He worried about Sara gal and wondered what he could possibility do to help her. These past few weeks when he had gone to see her she was always sad. Her eyes always red and puffy from crying and she seemed to be growing further and further away.

It was a problem alright. What she needed was to get away from that step-problem she had to deal with. What she needed was to get away, at least for awhile; she needed to come back to the underworld. But Sara never had. She had kept in touch with her friends, but she never set foot back into Jareth's realm.

What she didn't know is it wasn't all his. She needn't fear him in all places. If she chose to come to visit him for instance she would be welcome. But she would never come back to this place. True to his word Jareth had made Hoggle the "prince of the bog of eternal stench." But it was his subjects who made him unofficial king. Most of the creatures here in the bog were poor unfortunate souls who had set foot in the bog, but there were also little creatures that were born of the bog. They were little, well, walking, hummm... Hoggle thought for a moment of a way to describe them. Well, he just called him "Brownies." They were the ones who made him feel at home.

After Sara left the first time and Hoggle went back to the Underworld he had nowhere else to turn. Remembering Jareth's words he took a chance and come here to the bog. The smell was still horrific, but over the years he had grown used to it. Now, like his loyal knight Sir Didamus, he had grown found of the smell. There really were days where the air was sweet and fragrant. And the little "brownies" had come forward and made him king. It was a title he took seriously. Over the years there had been a few changes to the bog. Sir Didamus came back to guard his post, and the creatures of the bog had rebuilt the bridge.

All were welcome in Hoggle's realm. No one was turned away. But short of Jareth's wrath, no one ever came here willingly. Which brought him back to Sara. He knew the best thing for her would be to get away from that horrible step-mother. But he also knew that Sara would never come to this place. He often drenched himself in cheap perfume when he went to see her. She had never said anything, but she must have known.

The brownies were trying to ease their master's distress and had begun to pile flowers from the bog and other gifts around his feet. Hoggle sighed. What was he to do?


	4. Walk through the doors

**It's easier to have this play out in my mind than to put it into words. But if you like what you are reading, know that I am working on 5 now! (So no years in between posts) Read and comment! **

**Part 4**

Cindy was sitting upon the Kings throne as he stormed into the room. And damn it all, if she didn't appear to be cleaning her nails with his best knife. With a wave of his hand the knife disappeared.

"Cindy" he mumbled.

"Jareth" she sweetly replied. Cindy noticed the color in his cheeks, and the state of his dress. She batted her eyes and said, "Oh my, did I interrupt something?"

Jareth walked forward and Cindy moved from his spot. Plopping down he looked at her, "You usually do. So to what do I owe this pleasure?" His words oozed from his mouth like a deadly poison. What he wanted to do was throw her and her goons out the window. Looking around he pondered where the little devils were. Jareth sighed as he spotted parts of his favorite clock thrown about the room. And as if on queue, a muffled goblin scream was heard from somewhere off in the distance.

The queen's dress moved and shifted to suit her mood. It crept and slithered into a low cut top, exposing her tummy and giving an ample view of her cleave. She moved closer to the throne and to Jareth.

"I have just come to remind you of our little agreement." Cindy smirked and looked right at Jareth. Her line of sight started at his eyes and worked down his body. He was still partly aroused. Such a simple thing to make him hard again.

"And what bloody agreement was that?" Jareth sat irritably waiting an answer. The thoughts of tormenting his sweet Sara were fading fast. With Cindy here, there was no telling when she might leave. Although, the Queen was a very sexy creature, but he was finding that he enjoyed playing with Sara. As if looks didn't matter as much, not that Sara was plain. Far from it. But somehow now he was more interested with the games he had started to play with her. Oh and the games he had in mind would be….

His thought was interrupted by Cindy touching his face. Pouting her lips Cindy leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Our agreement that we were meant to play together, if you get my meaning." Blood came rushing back with a painful urgency. He was after all, a slave to natural forces. And Cindy could command a wonderful one. It had been awhile since he had had any kind of release and he was so close too. Damn the woman.

"You know well our time of "Playing" is well over. Once you get past that rather important fact, I'm sure you'll realize that you re not wanted here. Ever. "He looked back down the hallway, "And I'm sure you are aware that I have a guest." Would she buy that one, Jareth pondered.

Cindy gave a twinkling laugh, sat on the arm of his throne, "What are you afraid of? The sounds we used to make? You want me to believe that you, in this huge castle, are concerned what a mere child will think?" Jareth started to turn red and his breathing increased. "Are you afraid your little human will find out about us?"

Jareth rose up knocking Cindy from her perch, "I fear nothing!" Cindy stumbled but caught herself. "And Sara is no child." Jareth waked towards her pushing her out of the room, "And we have no agreement, _Cindy._" The Queen looked in his eyes and grabbed his neck. She brought herself up to his ridged form and kissed him with passion. Jareth responded at first then stiffened and threw her from him. "You forget your place. I suggest you leave before I lose all patience with you."

"My place?" Cindy stood tall, "My Place!" She yelled it this time. Her dress whorled and daggers shot out all over for a moment. Then her dress shuddered and settled back into a form-fitting gown.

Jareth smiled. That did the trick. She was bound to leave him be for awhile now. Nothing hurt her more than hinting that she was something less.

The queen spun around, dress spinning, as she stormed out of the throne room. She turned around and looked again at the King. "My place... is above _you._" Cindy went and mounted her horse without the assistance of the ladder.

Tic and Toc had both heard their queen. They looked at each other and silently decided it was best if they found their own way home.

The night being plainly ruined, Jareth retied to his chambers. He thought briefly of going back to Sara but his mood was simply to foul to enjoy anything now. That included tormenting her. He headed towards his bed and mumbled, "I don't wish to be disturbed."

"Yes, your majesty." A small guard goblin bowed and almost tripped over himself while exiting the room. Jareth settled into a fitful sleep himself, and as he drifted off one thought couldn't help entering his head. Why wasn't she beside him?

Far away in the bog of stench strange things were afoot. He had spent the whole night in a restless sleep worrying about Sara. Feeling like a thousand pounds Hoggle stumbled to his chair. While Hoggle sat pondering how he could help his friend a messenger arrived. It was one of the Brownies. Hoggle had to get up from his throne of peat, and lean to do hear what the little one had to say. His eyes grew wide as the message was passed. Sara was here in the underground. And she was in Jareth's castle. This didn't bode well at all!

Hoggle started out at run for the Castle in the center of the Labyrinth. Luckily he knew of a shortcut. But what good little goblin wouldn't? Hoggle came up to a tree at the edge of the bog, he pulled down a branch and a door opened up beneath him. He fell down into a dark tunnel but he knew the way. He carefully crept along, with the knowledge of the traps that were around the area. Why a secret tunnel needed traps he didn't know, but he remembered when they were put in.

Finally he was coming close to the end of the tunnel. He could almost see the lights ahead. Suddenly he heard a bump behind him. He stopped and looked around. Seeing nothing he started forward only to run headfirst into Tic.

"Oh, it's you." Tic looked into his eyes; Hoggle looked into hers, from somewhere music started to play as they continued to look at each other. Hoggle snapped out of it. "Now cut that out!" he said to her. Tic smiled impishly and pulled out the music box she had hidden in her cloak and tuned it off.

"Sorry, it just seemed appropriate at the time." Tic turned the box over in her hands and looked at her feet. He was standing before her smelling of yummy things. Sure there was that bog stench, but once her nose accepted defeat and got around that aroma he smelled to her like a piece of rotted meat. To a gremlin like her, rotted meat was a wonderful treat. Well, not so much rotted, as "aged." Tic sighed.

Hoggle looked discussed. At least he put on his best impression of a discussed look. He really did like the creature. He admired her ability to just completely trash anything she set her mind to. I recalled fondly of the time he ran into her while trolling the gates, poisoning fairies. She had the most wonderful machine that sucked the right out of the air, down a tube and they all ended up in another plane of existence. The only thing he could think of is she had somehow managed to warp time itself to her will.

But that wasn't the point. The point was she was a gremlin. And the two were not supposed to mix. Per law. Or so they say. It really was a silly law. "Uhmmm, so what brings you to the castle?" Tic asked.

Snapping out of his trance Hoggle remembered that he was here on a mission. "What are you doing here?" He snapped back.

Tic's smile dazzled the darkness, "We are here to give Jareth hell." She thought that would make Hoggle happy. And he did watch the corners of his lips twitch into a form of a grin. "I have to see if a rumor is true" Hoggle said as he tried to work his way past her.

"If you're wondering about that human, yes she's here. Queen Cindy brought us here to see for ourselves." Tic sat down in the tunnel, blocking his way. "But the queen isn't happy, so we have decided to just hang out here for awhile."

"We? So Tock is here as well? Naturally. The two of you are thick as thieves." Hoggle still was stressing. He had to know if Sara was alright. "Have you seen the human? Is she ok?" Hoggle looked ahead into the distant light.

"Why the concern?" Tic got back up to her feet.

Hoggle growled and started to move past her when he fell flat on his face. "Ooh a, blasted gremlin." He didn't even notice that she had tied his shoelaces together. But it seemed to be much worse. As he struggled to get up he noticed that she had somehow managed to completely tie his stockings, while on his feet into an impossible knot. Tic grinned. "Well, since I'm stuck her for awhile, perhaps you could keep me company. "

Somewhere form the bowels of the castle a miserable moan was heard.

It was morning. Sara could feel the sunlight on her face but was unwilling to open her eyes. It was the most restful night she had had in a long time. She felt rested. She had had another one of those dreams, but afterward she had fallen into a deep healing sleep. She slowly did open her eyes and groaned at the realization of two things. One, she was not home, she was in the underground. And two, she was in the Goblin King's castle.

But how did she get to this room? She looked around and found that it was surprising a nice place. From what she had seen the last time she was here she was expecting something, well, dirty, and unkempt. But to be honest all she had seen before of the castle was the throne room and the mad room with all the stairs. This room looked like it was made for royalty. The bed was a huge four poster bed with satin sheets of the deepest blue. There was a table with a bowl, and a pitcher of water both of which looked hand crafted. The sink that held the bowl was held by a stone goblin whose eyes were closed. Strange, but she liked it. She also noticed an amour with the same kind of carvings, and looked to be made of marble.

Sara looked down and noticed she was wearing a silk blue gown that matched the sheets on the bed. In the far corner she noticed a screen depicting a battle scene that appeared to be hand woven. She stepped closer to the screen and looked at the picture. It appeared to be a battle between fairies and goblins. She dared a look behind it. Sara laughed. She couldn't believe it; in this old castle was a toilet behind the screen. Complete with a toilet paper roll on the wall and a magazine rack on the wall behind it. There didn't appear to be any reading material there though. But she was thankful for the chance to use the toilet.

After she had finished she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. She jumped back as she realized that the sink was breathing. "Oh!" she crouched down and looked at the carving. The carving looked back at her. Sara fell on her behind. The statue holding the sink closed its eyes again. "Hello" she addressed the sink. "Hello?" The statue remained unmoved, yet gently breathing. Sara didn't have time for this. She remembered what Jareth had said to her. She stood shaking with rage over the comment about Toby. Damn him for being right.

"Well first things first, I need to find something to wear." Sara walked towards the amour and looked for a handle. The closest she came was a finger that seemed to stick out of the goblins in the stone. Steeling herself for what she thought would be another shock she held the finger and pulled. To her surprise the door opened. "Huh." She was waiting for the statue to come alive, but it didn't.

Inside was a whole wardrobe filled with cloths, and in the bottom were her own jeans, and a tee shirt. "Thank goodness!" Sara grabbed the clothes and started to undress. But then she remembered the sink. She took the clothes over to the screen, and started to dress.

It looked like she was stuck here. At least fro awhile. Jareth had yet to tell her what his demands were, but she was being kept here for a reason. She knew that had to be the case. Or else, why was she still here? Why couldn't she just go back home. Sara stood in her clothes and thought again. "I wish I were back home." Nothing happened. Not even the bump that she got last night. "I've got to try and get out of here."

She walked to the windows, and noticed that they were in fact doors. She could see to her left the garden she was in last night, and off in the distance was a gate. Sara looked at the gate and sighed. It looked like if she was going anywhere she would have to go back into the labyrinth.

Jareth snapped awake. He felt Sara try and leave again. But this time it was different. Almost half heartily. He smiled and lay back on his bed comfortable with the knowledge that she wouldn't be going anywhere. A young goblin softly knocked on the door. All too soon it would be Sara to bring him breakfast in bed.


	5. The myths of time

Part 5

Sara found herself wondering out into the labyrinth. She was wondering what she should do. What did she really want? She was fighting hard to escape the underworld, fighting to get back home, trying to leave the clutches of Jareth. That's was her goal wasn't it? She wanted to go back home didn't she? But what was there for her? An alcoholic step mother, a life of school and then a meaningless job?

"Stop it" Sara mumbled to herself. "This is getting me nowhere. Maybe I can get out of the Labyrinth through the doors." She couldn't really recall how she arrived in the labyrinth in the first place. Jareth just made her appear here the last time. Perhaps she thought if I get back to the beginning of the maze I can find my way home. But Sara couldn't help but wonder again in the back of her mind why. Why go back?

Sara found herself in new areas of the Labyrinth. She had somehow stumbled, quite literally over a tree stump, into a forest clearing. It was filled with vibrant greens and was covered in that strange glittery coating that she remembered from the last time she had been in this place. Ahead she saw a stream, and what appeared to be a unicorn sitting by the side of the stream, talking. Cautiously she went towards the peaceful image. She didn't know what to expect, but she was prepared for anything. She hoped she was perpared at least. At any rate she needed to get rid of these confusing thoughts of doubt.

-------------

Hoggle awoke to find himself still in the tunnel, still with his shoes tied together and further exploration showed that his hair appeared to be braided. (Complete with tin tinsel ties.) He stretched and groaned. He has fallen asleep in and unusual position and was feeling it this morning. He untied is shoes and stood up to the sound of popping bones as his frame realigned itself. One of the braids was long enough to hit him in the face.

Hoggle made a frustrated "Oooww." Sound the way only he could and batted away the braid. The annoying little gremlin was long gone but she had left him with reminders. Like the braids. Hoggle tugged at one of the braids and tried to unweave it. But found that it was woven in such a way that he couldn't possibly get it out by himself. He remembered what his original quest was. To find out if Sara really was here.

Feeling slightly embarrassed about his braided hair Hoggle went through the tunnel. Along the way he passed some sleeping goblins. A few of them wrinkled their noses as he passed but then rather suddenly one of them passed gas and the whole group smiled in their sleep. Hoggle grabbed a helmet and went to the section of the castle that held rooms.

The castle itself was much like the labyrinth in that the rooms, halls and staircases were always moving. But Hoggle was one of the few goblins, being naturally born, who was there since the castle come into being. So he had an idea of when a room would be there and when.

While waiting for the hall to rearrange itself Hoggle thought about the beginnings of this place. Not every goblin was born here or even born at all for that matter. Most were kidnapped boys and girls from the aboveground. Rumor has it that Jareth was born into the land of the Fey. He hated it there, hated the life he had lead and ran away from the kingdoms when he was very young, he was lost and confused about what to do when he came upon a small crying goblin. This little one was himself lonely and confused as to where he came from. And wondering where the others like him were? At that moment Jareth stepped up to be the king of all goblins.

He changed; he was no longer scared or unsure of himself. Jareth told the little goblin that he would have his own place and others would come to him. They would make it so together. Right then Jareth reached out and cut off the little goblin's finger. Now bleeding and afraid the goblin shook in fear as Jareth healed his hand. Then the goblin king made a spell with the finger and told the goblin to find a friend. If it drank from the potion it would become like him.

Scared to defy such a fierce king the little goblin passed between the veils and found a boy who was alone as well. The goblin took the boy back to Jareth, who gave the boy the drink. That boy became the little goblins friend. And between the two of them more boys and girls were brought here. Over time goblins, who had been spread to the winds began to come to the king's side.

Jareth, seeing the need, used his magic to make the labyrinth. Not only did his growing kingdom need a place, but he didn't want the Fey to come looking for him. _They would never hurt him again. _Over time the castle was built as well.

Soon the kingdom of the goblins began to grow larger and seemed a powerful force. This had the Fey worried. They once tried to come in and crush the kingdom in a great war, but Jareth kicked much ass and that was when the gates went up. The Fey continued to send spies to look upon the kingdom. Fairies. Jareth had appointed that little goblin who was there in the first to go and keep the fairies out of the Labyrinth. That little goblin was Hoggle. That was how he came to meet Sara. He was spending a happy day poisoning the little spies when Sara appeared to change his life.

Just then the hall rearranged itself and Hoggle started for the room that Sara wouldsurly be in. He knew that Jareth had made the room especially for her long ago. Hoggle didn't have to like it, but it was nice that he knew where the king would put Sara if she ever did come into his grasp.

Hoggle entered the room. The bed looked slept in but Sara wasn't anywhere to be found. Sara must have been here though. Jareth was very picky about this room. No one was ever allowed to come in and much less stay in here. To sleep on that bed was a certain bog-dipping offence. Hoggle limped over to the sink.

He sighed and said, "Aaa brother, if only you could talk." The goblin started to blink his eyes rapidly. "Brother!" the sink goblin blinked once. "What has happened? You have been stone for so long, why the change now?" If it were possible for a statue to look annoyed Hedgewort was doing it now.

Hedgewort had been changed to stone when the Fey came to destroy the Goblin Kingdom. Back before the gates were in place. Some of the tragic results were several of goblins were turned to stone. They were unable to move, eat, or sleep. But they were still alive. Jareth had placed then in strange places around the realm, where they were protected from the weather, and also serve as a reminder of what had happened.

Hoggle stood before Hedgewort. "Was the girl Sara here?"

One blink.

"Was she hurt?" he asked.

Two blinks.

To himself Hoggle asked, "Where are you now Sara?"

Hedgewort looked at the doors. Hoggle followed his gaze, "Where are you going?"

--------

The Gremlin Queen sat upon her throne with a clock in her hands. Whenever she wanted to think over a problem she found comfort in taking something apart and putting it back together again. Tic and Toc were at her feet taking parts as they came their way, cleaning them, and then placing them back within Cindy's reach.

She simply couldn't understand why Jareth was so smitten with the girl. What was the appeal? And why was she so all consumed about it? Yes, Jareth had his appeal, but he wasn't the only male on the planet. Cindy looked down at Toc. Then shook her head violently over disturbing images. The Queen stood up and walked over to her gazing box. It was much like the nanite technology that made her dress. Billions upon Billions of little machines all made to perform her will. They shimmered at her approach and formed an image of her past.

Without realizing what she was thinking of she looked into the image of the old hanger where she used to work. It had changed over the years. But then the image changed to another garage. The people working looked modern. There were lots more girls in the garage, and the planes looked strange. They had the same basic shape, but were different. Fascinated she looked closer. She saw what looked like a plane, but then was shocked to look closer and see a tiny man working on a what looked like a turbine. The airplane was massive! Huge! She had to see it! Tic and Tock gathered at her back, reading themselves for the trip back to the above ground. They grabbed Cindy's legs and off they went, through the magical tunnel that lead them to this realm.

Cindy stood in awe of the plane; it was bigger than she thought, for the man that she had compared it to was himself _large._ The gremlins hopped off to look at the machine, and Cindy stepped behind the man. "For the love of Mike!" She said as she looked up into one of the machines 6 engines.

"Yes, she is a beauty isn't she?" The man said with a strange accent. "She's not quite as big as the Spruce Goose but she's close." The man turned around to find a strange woman standing behind him, wearing a sexy gown and a crown of metal of some sort. Confused he just stared at the woman and she stared at the machine.

"Spruce Goose?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, the goose has a wingspan of 97.536 meters, while my beautiful Mriya is only 88.392 meters." Ratchet didn't understand why this woman was standing here, looking like a Queen, and talking to him about his airplane. But he couldn't help himself from talking to her.

Cindy did the quick conversions of 320 feet for the 'Goose' and 290 feet for this airplane. Staggered she had to know more. "Is this yours?" She asked as she walked up to touch the machine.

The man laughed, "No, no this fine Ukraine piece of art is not mine, I just work on her. That is to say I make sure she needs my help."

The gremlins, knowing a liked mined soul when they sensed one, moved closer to look down upon the Queen and the man.

Cindy looked into the man's eyes, as he looked down into hers. Something passed between them.

The gremlins looked at each other and whispered in unison, "The King. "

----------

Notes: Don't fear, the big scene between Sara and Jareth is coming next. I wanted to split them up between chapters. Also, any interested in Cindy's story or you think I should leave it at that? I wanted to kind of get her out of the way but not leave the reader wondering what happened to her.

Also I have read the reviews and made some changes to this chapter, hopefully it's a easier read.


	6. Nightmares and dreams

Part 6

Jareth stood upon his window sill and free fell towards the ground. As he fell he began to change form. He shivered as feathers sprouted on his body. They felt good to sprout from his skin; they slightly tickled him as they came into place. Wings formed and Jareth stretched them wide. It felt good to be in this form. Free of gravity, free of worries, he was free to fly. He floated on an updraft for a moment before heading towards the west, the direction Sara had headed. The only downside to taking this form was it was daylight and owls didn't like flying during the day for a reason.

His eyes tried to focus on the ground below, but the image was blurry. He could see tiny little creatures below, but they weren't as easily to tell what they were in daylight. But as he flew he did see something he knew and hated with all his heart. Swooping down his claws extended and he grappled from midair, a fairy.

After the fairy was taken care of he spotted Sara headed towards the only stream in the Labyrinth. It looked like she was taking to a resident Nightmare. This could work in his favor. He landed on a tree branch and watched the show as it was about to unfold below.

Sara started forward towards the unicorn, but as she got close the horse began to change. The horn slowly dissolved, the white color of its mane began to change to a rusty color then an almost pure red, the mane looked alive, and it was moving and swaying. Sara stopped moving forward. The horse looked up and its eyes were burning, and its mouth was full of fangs. Sara almost turned around and headed another direction when the horse spoke.

"Hello Sara." Sara stopped and shuddered. "I.. I was just headed..."Sara started to point in any direction than the one she was in. She knew that things weren't always what they seemed in this place, but she had never come across something as fearsome looking as this before. Ludo was a big creature, but he didn't have the look of a creature that would kill you rather than look at you like this horse did. But not wanting so show fear to the horse she said, "I thought you were a unicorn."

The mare appeared to laugh and replied, "There is no such thing as unicorns."

Sara was intrigued she moved closer to hear what the horse had to say. "What do you mean?"

The horse smiled, knowing she had trapped this little human now. Then she sighed. Unfortunately she couldn't hurt this one. She must be Sara. The horse said "Only pure young maidens see me for a unicorn, and you my dear are not pure."

"I'm what! I am, well I used, I" Sara's words were lost to the next thing the horse said.

"Think about it Sara, who else but a naive child would think of something so phallic? And then have the audacity to put it on the center of our foreheads?" The horse shook its head. "Pure ones tend to project what they want to see and never you mind what is actually in front of them."

"Yes, I was just telling the mare something about that myself. You took my words. I was saying that not you!" A mouth appeared in the stream and was talking; it seemed, to the mare.

Sara looked at the stream and studied the shape. It was a mouth formed out of the water that moved when it spoke. And it was talking again, "I was just saying that was a common mistake for young people, to see something innocent as they are." The mare looked at the stream and said, "You did not. I just told you as much, you are just being difficult."

Sara laughed, "Oh, I get it. This must be a babbling brook."

The mouth sputtered. "I don't babble, I never! How rude!" as the mouth spoke it floated down the stream. The mouth followed the water and continued to mumble about rudeness and talking with someone was not considered babbling. Sara called out "Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you." But the mouth continued to float away. The mare was sitting on the other side of the stream and Sara felt somewhat safe about sitting down on the banks of the other side. "I never knew that about unicorns. It makes a kind of sense though." Sara thought to herself, what's phallic about a horn? She shook her head, "So what are you?"

Sara looked at a plant that was growing near the stream and again noticed the glitter. She touched it and came away with glitter stuck to her hand. "And what is this stuff?"

The mare grinned and replied, "Never you mind what I am. And that stuff if fairy poo."

"Fairy... poo?" Sara shook her hand and then started to wash it off in the stream. The mouth appeared and started to scream with outrage. "AAA! Gross. I'll have that taste in my mouth for a week now." It sputtered and spit water into the air. Again the mouth floated away downstream complaining about the rudeness of young women. Sara called out again, "Sorry!" as she watched the mouth float away.

Sara sat there in silence looking at the stream, not knowing what to say next. She looked up and saw the mare had its head cocked and had one red eye looking at her. "He loves you, you know that don't you?" The mouth had come back but was silent.

"Who are you talking about?" Sara looked down at her folded hands.

"Sara, didn't I just say that you were not a young naive child? You know who I'm talking about. The King." The mare glared at her.

Then the mare did something truly awful. It told Sara the truth. "He has made this kingdom for those who didn't have a home. He has protected those who needed his help. He was done everything you have asked of him. He was made a place for you in his home and his heart."

Sara stood up with a growing scene of panic. She wasn't ready for the truth. She didn't want to hear it.

"No..." She backed away. She began to think of what Jareth had done. He did make her a room; it seemed to be made for her. He did come and take her away from the life she was scared to face, he had helped, and asked for nothing. But he was cruel, he had poor manners. But was that really true? He looked at her in the garden, what was that look? Fondness? Possiveness?

"No..." Sara shook her head and stumbled on a rock, she fell backwards. She scrambled up and started to run. "NO!"

"Why are you running away from the truth Sara? Why do you run from what he could give you?" the mare began to laugh as Sara ran away. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't stay here.

The mouth frowned in the waters then said to the mare, "Why did you do that? I didn't know that you were for Jareth?" The mare smiled. "I'm a nightmare. I show people there deepest fears that lay buried in their hearts and bring it to the surface. I'm supposed to cause fear and scare people."

High above the owl took flight and followed Sara. The mare had helped him after all. It was now time to move in for the kill.

Sara ran blindly into the Labyrinth. She was still surrounded by trees, but in passing she saw glimpses of the ever changing wall. As she ran it was as if the trees were trying to slow her down. It became denser; twigs were catching on her clothes, ripping her sleeves, scraping her hands. Sara finally slowed down and began to walk, but in her hast to get away she wasn't mindful of where she was going.

She was falling down, down into a hole. There were no helping hands this time, just a fall, down into the darkness, down into the unknown. Sara landed with a thump on her rear. She knew that she had fallen a long way, but she didn't hurt herself to land.

She stood and looked from where she had come. The opening was very far away, and the hole looked so small, that just off in the distance there was just a hint of a light. How far had she fallen?

"Hello?" She knew no one would answer. From the looks of things she had fallen into another oubliette. Suddenly the conversation with the mare didn't matter as much. Sara wiped away tears she didn't know had fell and looked around. She remembered the last time she was in a place like this. Last time there was a door along the wall. Hoggle had appeared and helped her out using that door. If the door was opened one way it lead to a broom closet, but opened the other way it lead out.

It was dark where she was, she could hardly see her hand in front of her face. But she was determined to find a way out. Sara stumbled around till she reached the wall and started to feel her way around the oubliette. Slowly she felt up and down, and started around the room. It was circular, and the walls felt damp, but there was no door.

After she had tried the walls at least twice she stopped. She felt like she going in circles. There didn't appear to be any doors, and crevices, not much of anything at all. Just the hole from where she had fallen far above her head.

Sara put her back against the wall and slowly sat back down. Alone with her thoughts was a bad place to be. There was no running away and nothing here to stop her from thinking about him. Jareth. The Goblin King. The mare has said love. Love. It was almost a cuss word. And most certainly it had to be perverse if it was able to be felt by someone as cruel as Jareth.

But was he cruel? He could be painfully honest with her in what the truth. And that hurt her. It hurt to know the truth. Toby. He could still be alive and well. Living in a fairytale world that most would dream about.

A smiled reached her lips as she thought of her little brother. The time he had started to talk. Sara laughed a little. She remembered the time when they were all around the dinner table and Toby had looked at Sara and said "Ludo." Their parents just thought it was baby babble, but earlier that night Ludo had come to say hello, and the two of them had become fast friends. For weeks afterward he would walk around calling for him. And all the while Karen was following him telling him to say "momma."

And he could be here now, with her. Alive. And that wasn't all that troubled her. It seemed that everything that Sara wanted Jareth had done. Even when it seemed wrong, or unfair, it was what she wanted. Be careful what you wish for right? Wishes could be dangerous; they could break your heart.

Thinking that sitting here in the darkness was doing nothing for her mood; Sara again stood and tried to find an exit. She could see from the hole above that the day was fading and she didn't want to spend the night in this kind of darkness. If it was dark now, image full night, in a strange place.

Touching her way around she still found nothing, but bumped into something with her hip.

"Aaahh" she stifled a scream. That wasn't there before. She stared back the way she had come when she bumped into something on that side as well. She stood very still, for she knew that she wasn't alone anymore.


	7. Dreams no more

Part 7

"Sara." It wasn't a question or an answer, simply a word uttered by Him. He was there with her.

Sara felt around her again, slowly, she felt the things she had bumped into. They felt like pillars. Focusing on one of them she felt on top, what was that? It felt like a candle.

"Oubliette means 'to forget' in French."

Where was he? Sara moved her hands out on front of her. She started to breath heavy. She was sacred. Where was he!

"But we couldn't forget, could we?" His voice was so soft, so velvety, like a snake. Sara felt his words in the darkness, like cresses.

There, in front of her somewhere, she heard him move. Sara stopped. She concentrated on breathing. She had to calm down...

"Naturally, I know you could never forget me. And you, well I'll admit I have thought on you from time to time." The room flared to life with candle light.

Sara blinked. As her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed that the room was surrounded by pillars with candles, and in the center of the room was Jareth. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked upon him.

He was leaning slightly on a wooden cane with some strange markings, and a crystal ball on top. Once she gathered her nerve to look at him, rather than anything, everything else in the room, she saw that he was wearing white pants that were so tight; they looked like they were painted on. By a very skilled artiest. The only hint that they were real was the small line of buttons that trailed downward at an angle. And she also couldn't help but notice that he was very happy, and very, very...large.

So that's why they made you King, Sara thought. She felt the warmth of the blood rushing to her face, turning her cheeks a bright scarlet red. Sara's mouth suddenly felt dry. She looked up and saw that he was again, with no shirt, only his necklace. Even in this light his chest looked muscled, his abs well defined she suddenly had a thought of licking them, to see if they were real. Shocked at the thought Sara's eyes darted up to his face.

Jareth stood still and allowed her to take the scene all in. He smiled, tossed the cane to the floor and started to walk towards her. She was frozen like a rabbit and couldn't back up. This pleased him even more. She had nowhere to go, and nowhere to hide. And the thought that she would refuse him now was simply absurd.

He stopped a few feet away from her. "Come here Sara."

Sara couldn't move, and if she could move where would she go? Stand up to him she though, show him that he meant nothing to her. That thought was quickly followed by her mentally slapping herself. He meant nothing? Right. She lifted her chin and took a step forward.

Jareth grinned, showing a flash of teeth. She looked an absolute wreck, her hair was tussled and had twigs in the matted mess, there was a slight smear of dirt on her left cheek, and scratches on her hands. But he didn't care; he just wished that it was he who had gotten her into such a state of disarray. And he would. He closed the distance between them. And leaned close to her ear.

Sara shivered as she felt his breath on her throat. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and sighed. Suddenly all the nights she had dreamed of him came rushing back to her. But this was real. Sara felt his body next to hers, felt the incredible heat he was giving off. She secretly gloried in it. In her dreams she was always free, always willing. But what now, now he was here, for real and she suddenly didn't want it to stop.

He grabbed her and moved closer to her ear, than he whispered, "_Love me_." He moved painfully slowly back to her face trailing kisses as he went. She couldn't meet his eyes. Sara looked down. Jareth took her chin in his hand and gently lifted her face to him.

She looked up into his eyes, one then the other. They appeared to meld into a sea, and she was falling into that sea. Lost in that gaze. So lost that she didn't notice when he leaned down and touched her lips with his.

The kiss was soft, painfully soft. It felt like he was barely touching her. Jareth was going mad with need; all he wanted was to take her. Make her his, so no one else could ever lay claim on her. But he was trying, gods he truly was trying to go slow, don't scare the little rabbit, sneak up on it, and then swoop in for the kill.

Sara leaned into him. She couldn't stop herself; she put her hands on his chest for support. The kiss turned more demanding. Jareth guided her hands around his waist as the kiss deepened. His lips pressed to her, he opened her mouth to gain access. His mind racing he slid his tongue inside. She was wet and hot and he knew she would be in other places as well. This caused him to growl. He stepped closer, and as he kissed her, his hands moved down her body. He felt his way to her pants and started to undo them.

Sara was lost, his touch was like a drug, and she was fast becoming addicted. She moaned and he entered her mouth, his tongue demanding her every thought. Her body felt full. Her nipples tingled against her shirt, straining to get free. She suddenly wanted to touch him, more of him. Distantly she heard him growl. Sara shuddered.

Jareth broke free of the kiss and trailed kisses down her throat; seemly on their own accord Sara's hands went from his waist to feeling his chest. He found a spot on her neck and bit down hard. At the same time his hand slid down her pants to touch her soft mound. She was so hot, and already wet. Just waiting of him. His self control was slipping, but to feel her that way made him bite harder just as one of his fingers slipped between her folds. He wanted to taste her flesh, feel it between his teeth, and know her, all of her. Sara screamed half in pain, half in pleasure; she was so confused, what was happening? This was the enemy wasn't it? He released her neck and found her other ear, "_Fear me_!"

Sara felt weak, she felt like she would fall, but he was there, overwhelming every other thought in her head. Nothing mattered but him. He moved back up to her mouth and kissed her again. There was nothing soft or gentle about it now. It was all need, all demand, it took everything she had. And she was giving everything she had back to the kiss. Jareth growled again moved his hand and ground himself into her. He pushed so hard that they hit the wall, knocking over two of the pillars of candles. These clothes, these damn cloths, there were too many.

"_Do as I say Sara_. Remove your clothes." He wanted nothing more that to wish the clothes away or better yet, to rip them off her body. But he had to stand firm, she would obey him!

The thought was finished in her head, he had said this before... _and I will be your slave. _But all thoughts were then gone, all she knew is she wanted to get closer to him, she wanted to feel what those abs felt like rubbing against her breasts. She fumbled with her pants, pulling them down with frantic need. The started on her shirt.

With a growl of frustration, Jareth ripped the bottoms off of his own pants and freed himself. Sara's pants were gone, he could smell her, and he wanted to be in her. He grabbed her by the waist, and picked her up. They hit the wall behind them, Sara was trapped, and with her shirt half off her arms were pinned. She felt him throbbing against her; Sara whimpered that she couldn't see what was happening. But then again, she didn't care.

Jareth smiled at the thought of keeping her like that, helpless, his. But he wanted to feel her touch his. But he would make her beg for it. There was nothing gentle, or slow about how he took her, she was trapped against the wall, her arms bound, Jareth could not hold back any longer. In one swift thrust he entered her slamming into her. He glorified as she screamed is name. She was so hot, so tight, and so perfect. All those nights, all those restless dreams, now coming to fulfillment.

Sara felt undone. She felt her body spasm as he entered her. It was so incredible, this was no dream. He was so hot and hard and long, she felt him to the very core of her being, but it wasn't enough, she had to feel all of him, she needed to hold him. Struggling with the shirt she tried to free herself. After he entered her he had stopped, just holding her, his breath hot against her ear, she could feel it coming through the blasted shirt, but what was worst is he was inside her, not moving, throbbing with need. He was driving her mad.

Jareth was glorifying the feeling of being embedded in her. He wanted to make this last forever if he could. He wanted to make her beg, but it was driving him slowly mad not to thrust into her, again and again. "Please" she begged, "please let me touch you." He growled at her struggles and ripped the shirt from her body.

Their eyes met and they told the same story, this was how it was meant to be, from the very beginning of time. They moved into a kiss at the same time, mouths grinding the kiss deepening, and Jareth slowly started to move inside her, slower, gentler. Sara held on for dear life, she started to move with him, helping him go deeper. They were moving together. Slowly building speed. Sara's nails embedded themselves in his back. Jareth broke from the kiss, howled and turning, they wound up on the floor.

Sara wasn't aware of what was happening. Her body seemed to be continually cumming. Over and over she orgasmed. It wasn't possible, yet it was happening. Just as a wave had washed over her he would change just a fraction and her body would build again to dizzying heights. They fell to the floor, Jareth on top of her, riding her, beating again and again into her body. Jareth felt her body tighten, he glorified at her body's response, a few moments later he came as well.

Panting they looked into each others eyes. "Sara" Jareth whispered, "I can't stop." He started to move again, his body going beyond the possible. Males were not generally supposed to have multiple orgasms, and yet he had, he had cum again and again and couldn't stop. _Don't let this end_, he thought, _don't ever leave me again_.

Sara smiled and held onto him, moving against him. They were doing the impossible. Yet it was happening. This time it was slow. Together they found a slow rhythm. Jareth had his head buried in her hair, breathing deep, whispering in the ear. Sara was trailing kisses on his chest. But it was happening again, the pressure was building towards a mind shattering conclusion. Then it happened. They came together. Jareth threw back his head and howled in an inhuman voice, just as Sara screamed as well.

Something happened at that moment to the world around them. Though the only thing they could feel was each other. The world beyond seemed to moan, a wave of magic seemed to move towards the Oubliette then fling outward.

The wave rushed over the woods, and echoed through the entire kingdom, rushing towards the wall that surrounded the labyrinth. It crashed into the wall, rose then started to soak into the land. Everything and everyone in the Labyrinth was filled with it. In the castle Hoggle was thrown to the ground as the wave rocked the walls, he looked up and watched as Hedgewort started to change, and a new life was brought to him, he dropped the bowl he was holding and fell down.

The Gremlin Queen's head snapped up, hitting it on the hood of the engine cover. The man beside her inquired if she was ok, but her thoughts were dominated by the Underground. Something had happened. Why was she still in this world? All around little Gremlins heads popped out of the plane they were exploring and looked at Cindy. We must return!

A flood of nanites washed over her body, covering her every inch then started to melt down into the floor, Cindy was melting away, slowly going back to the Underground. Tic and Toc looked at each other than the mechanic. Startled at seeing the creatures for the first time, amazed at watching the mystery woman melt away, and generally wondering if he was awake he looked down at the gremlins. They reached up and took his hands.

Jareth seemed to recover first. He found himself lying on his side, arms and legs intertwined; he was still inside Sara, but slowing growing soft again. Sated. Feeling full of more power than he had ever experienced before in his life. He felt Sara's breath on his chest, and he held her near for a moment.

Slowly he stood up; he reached down to take Sara by the hand. There was a fluttering of wings, a flowing of feathers against their skin. Sara looked up at the King and saw he was wearing white, and a robe of feather and bone, he seemed to shine. There was no doubt of his power, his power over her. Sara reached up and took his hand the feathers fluttered around her; she looked down and found a beautiful flowing white gown on her body, and felt the robe on her back. Knowing it would match his.

"My Queen." Jareth bowed. Then took her into his embrace.


	8. The World Awakes

Authors note, I did warn you! laughs Anywho, there was a wonderful invite to another fan fiction site that was sent to me in response to the last chapter, but I just happened to erase it. So if you are out there and would mind sending me the link again I'd be happy to sign up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toc sighed. Things had definitely changed since their trip to the earthly realm. When the Gremlins that had gone with the Queen had returned to the realm, they all noticed the air had changed. It crackled and made their hairs stand on end. Which was quite a sight for any passer by to notice. The Queen was unapproachable ; she went to her room in the Grand castle in the sky and would allow no one to enter. There she had remained for three days. No one was allowed in or out. But from what Toc had gathered, she was talking to someone. Shouting could be heard, followed by hours of silence. And after all, no secret was ever truly hidden from a determined Gremlin for long.

Since the absence of the Queen, the Gremlins had gotten a tad out of control. Waves of the creatures had returned above ground to wreck havoc, food was becoming harder to find, the market crashed, war was raging and things seemed to be going to pot all around. This of course was not all due to the Gremlin infestation. The main source of the chaos were frustrated humans not thinking clearly. A man may wake up to a different radio station, his coffee was too weak and tasted of salt, his shoes were misplaced and slightly damp, he found his keys in the refrigerator and since his day had started so oddly several people were affected by his mood. Greece was a favorite spot to visit and every one of them were greeted with the call of "Kallikantzaroi!!!" The smell of burnt shoes filled the air. (This was a long standing tradition for scaring away Gremlins but in truth upon seeing the horribly charred shoes the gremlins stayed away simply because they loathed seeing the death of such a fine pair of footwear.)

Tic and Toc stayed behind and worked with their newest guest, "Ratchet." (Called such because his Russian name was just too mind boggling to the Gremlin translation.) They showed him their world and much to their delight saw that he fit better here that they could ever have imagined.

Ratchet found himself loving the nanite technology that made the queen's dress. He would spend hours studying how they worked and watching them operate. He had gone from a massive airplane that made him look like a flea, to these flea sized creatures. On day three Ratchet found himself looking through a microscope at a nanite. He poked the little creature and could have sworn it giggled. Listening closely, he smiled with delight and heard a "Hershhersh" sound. He leaned closer and purposely poked the nanite on the belly again.

Hersh..hersh.hershhersh

Ratchet smiled, "Are you laughing little one?"

The nanite jumped up and ran into a tube in the wall. Ratchet had not discovered how there were so many of them. It appeared that one was made and the rest were making themselves. All he knew was they had a building center in the wall. "Don't go..." Ratchet looked at the hole in the wall and sighed. He supposed that he had pushed the little creature too much. There would be no telling when he would get the opportunity to look at one of them again. This little one had been following him for the past two days when it just jumped up and allowed Ratchet to touch it. Looking at the wall Ratchet noticed that the hole suddenly got dark and a terrible humming sound was issuing forth.

Suddenly a stream of the tiny mechanisms flooded out of the hole and ran towards him. Falling backwards, he landed hard on the floor. Within seconds the nanites had covered his body, and they just kept on coming. The weight of them was making it difficult to breathe and making him remember his childhood phobia of claustrophobia, but when they started heading towards his face Ratchet truly started to panic. He clawed his way back, trying to get away, but there were too many of them .

Ratchet screamed as they started to cover his face. As he gave voice to his fear the nanites ran into his mouth and poured down his throat. His screams stopped and still they came. His eyes squeezed shut. Ratchet stopped moving.

HershHershHesrh... All of them, the flood started making the sound. Then the nanites were silent.

Every part of Ratchet hummed and tingled, his leg jerked as the pain he had for years in his knee suddenly faded away. The nanites on his body flowed around and made a suit of armor. Ratchet smiled, he opened his eyes. They were steel gray now and they moved. His eyes swirled as the nanites moved within his whole body. He felt the changes they were making to his body. He felt energized, powerful. Ratchet was filled with a new purpose a new life. And he finally felt needed, Felt knew he was home. And it was time for him to claim his Queen.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara stood on the balcony over looking the land. As she watched, dozens of Goblin warriors were returning home. All those who were turned to stone were suddenly made flesh again and were returning to the castle and their King. She was filled with a kind of peace; it was good to see her warriors return home. But something was nagging at the back of her mind. What was it? She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember much beyond last night. Sara blushed and what she did remember. She looked down at the little goblin held in her arms and smiled. Such a sweet little thing.

For the past three days the warriors that had returned had come to the castle to bow down on bended knees to the King and Queen and offer a renewed pledge to protect and fight for the Goblin Kingdom. Sara was boggled by how far the Kingdom reached. Hoggle ambled up to Sara for the first time since she and Jareth returned.

"So..., you're happy here, with being here? With Jareth?" Hoggle worried his lower lip. This was not what he had expected at all. He was unsure how to handle her being here, for it looked like she would stay here. Hoggle jumped back as Sara turned to him. Her eyes, they were his eyes. Sara's eyes had changed to match Jareth's. Well, he supposed that answered his question.

"Happy?" Sara kneeled down to Hoggle's level releasing the little goblin from her hands. "Yes, Hoggle, I am happy here."

But something was definately different about her. "What about Karen?" Hoggle asked. Sara looked confused. Karen, who was that? Sara got a far away look in her eyes. Why did that name mean something to her? Hoggle couldn't stand to look at her eyes long, it was just creepy. He reached for her hand and they were cold.

"Karen?" Sara pondered, "Why can't I remember Hoggle?"

Jareth strode into the room commanding everyone's attention. "Heggle"

"Hoggle"

"Yes, I want you to go and check the main gate. I feel something is amiss." Jareth looked at Sara with a gleam in his eyes. Hoggle noticed how Sara smiled, and it reached all the way up to her newly changed eyes. It was apparent that she had forgiven him.

Jareth held out his hand. Sara stood and walked to his side. He needed her more than he cared to admit. Needed her touch. But he also needed that fire inside her. Something had happened to her when they came together. If he didn't know better he would have thought that she was Fey Struck. But he wasn't one to fool around with mortals. Sara was his first, his last, his only. And if she was Fey Struck than he would have to find a way for her to break free. Of the spell. Never him. No, she would never break free of him, ever. Temporally distracted from his order to Hoggle, Jareth looked into Sara's eyes. He growled and hauled her close for a mind numbing kiss. Her eyes were a dead give away for what had happened. Her being Fey Struck was debatable, but like it or not she was bonded to him, forever. Just the thought of what that meant made him kiss her harder. Sara melted into his embrace and made a soft moaning sound.

Hoggle coughed. What he thought was, "Something amiss? Aside from the wild magic that was let lose on the land, the warriors returning home, or Sara becoming a love sick puppy?" what he said was "Why do you want me to check the gate?" Jareth pulled back and smiled at the effect he had on Sara. She quickly straightened up, and threw her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Hoggle." Jareth walked over to Hoggle, "I need you to go there through the tunnels, and you know that only a dwarf can stand the underground tunnels leading to the gates..."

"I ain't no Dwarf, I'm a goblin." Hoggle looked like he was insulted.

Jareth smirked. There was very little about Hoggle that was Goblin, but his loyalty, even though its aim wavered at times was never questioned. Jareth just stared at Hoggle. He knew that Hoggle liked to test that line sometimes. "Hoggle." Jareth looked at him.

Hoggle looked embarrassed and shuffled his feet. "Well, you can't threaten me with the Bog anymore."

Quicker than the eye Jareth picked up Hoggle and looked him in the eye. "Yes, but I could make it where the Prince of the Land of Stench could never leave his lands." He set Hoggle down, where as he headed for the door, mumbling under his breath.

Sara stood looking towards the door. "Why can't I remember my past?"

Jareth started towards her. "Who is Karen" Sara looked lost. Jareth took her into his embrace. "Why don't I remember?" She asked with more force.

"Maybe you don't want to." Jareth kissed the top of her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ludo looked up form the wall he was working on. It was difficult work making the walls. Because all the rocks involved all had a mind where they wanted to be placed. It made sense. After all these would become a wall that would stand for as long as the rocks seemed pleased to stay. If they didn't like each other, the wall was sure to fall. Sure, some force could knock the wall down, but if the rocks liked where they were placed, a rock would, could become like steel. Which is why a rock caller was responsible for working on the walls. Ludo had been working near the walls of the main gate. And the walls were suddenly worried. Ludo walked close to the main wall and a small pebble jumped into his hand. Ludo looked into the hole the pebble had left and looked outside. His eyes widened as he looked out on what appeared to be an army outside the walls. Ludo howled long and hard. All the loose rocks from all around the Labyrinth came to his call. He was going to need more rocks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fey, in their mind, felt that it was high time to bring their wayward son back home. They had watched him build his puny empire, and in their benevolence allowed him to keep it. It was only Goblins after all. They had watched him from afar, and they felt this latest surge in his power. They had every intention of getting Jareth back home, and punished for his crimes. However, he was proving to be difficult to bring down. They had sent their spies to his lands to look for weaknesses. And though they would never admit it, they could find none. They could find no way into his realm, until that was, the day that Cindy came to them and showed them a way in. It wasn't complex, nothing they had thought of, such a base way. But they would use it.


	9. Fey Tidings

Part 9 (Fey tidings)

Hoggle had just made it to the gate's opening wall and was walking through the bricks. He batted away some thick eye-vy and stepped out into the moat. Or rather it used to be a kind of a moat. It never held water though. There was a deep crevice running all along the ground where long ago a great beast would troll the outer wall, its great tail so large it grooved out the ground. The beast had disappeared though long before the Sara Gal had come, and no one knew what had become of it. Though there were rumors that the beast just had yet to make a complete circle of the outer wall.

"Ello" a small voice greeted Hoggle. He looked down. "Ello, ello, right." Echoed three more tiny voices. Hoggle was looking down at a family of worms. The littlest one (who had responded with the 'right'" started to crawl towards the path Hoggle had just left.

Hoggle leaned down to the little family. "What news little one? Have you seen anything out of place?" The little worm continued to look at Hoggle. If it were at all possible the worm was giving him an incredulous look.

"Ain't seen nothin', but I bloody well felt something." The worm looked as his family started heading towards safety. Hoggle looked around, "Felt what ?" The little worm had no time to explain the nature of the Earth to a dwarf. If he had forgotten how to listen to the Earth, there was no point trying to explain it to him.

Just then a thunderous bump echoed through the walls followed by a great moaning sound. Hoggle was knocked on his butt as rubble began to fall around his ears. The little worm looked back at Hoggle and yelled, "Right, Ta for now. It was lovely speaking with you." As he sped away.

Hoggle shook his head and looked down the tunnel towards the great door. Someone was attacking, and they had found the Labyrinth's weakness! The walls were unfaultable, the rock callers had seen to it. But the door, the door was nothing. Held in place by magic, but once that magic was broken down, it was just a door. There was no way he could make it back to the castle. Hoggle realized that he had no weapons. Knowing this Hoggle began to run. He was after all a king of sorts in his own right, and he had his own warriors. They weren't much, but Hoggle's loyalties, though sometimes a bit confused, would always lay with Jareth and his little Sara gal.

Sara was looking out over the balcony. Her mind was racing. Karen, Karen, who was this person? Who was Karen to her? Why was she here? Where did she come from. Why did she feel like she has betrayed? The sound echoed faintly far away in the Goblin King's castle. At first Sara thought mistakenly it for the roll of distant thunder. She looked out towards the gate. Jareth came behind her, and followed her gaze. He knew that the memories were trying to come back to her. Jareth smiled as he thought of her confusion. It proved to him that she wasn't Fey struck after all. Though he would never admit it to anyone out loud he missed her fire. He simply loved pushing her buttons. Jareth's smile faltered however as he looked where Sara was looking.

There was a faint line of smoke coming from the main gate. It had a purple hue to it. A grim look came over the Goblin King's face. Summoning a crystal ball in his hand he gazed upon the outside gate. His suspicions confirmed Jareth turned, his white cape flying over his shoulder. Jareth went to his throne and sat down. Closing his eyes he summoned his magic, calling forth the magic he used many moon ago when his world was made. A magic that called to Sara. Sara, distracted by the power moved to his side and kneeled before him. All around every Goblin responded to the ebb of power, wherever they were they all stopped, turned to the castle and paid homage to their king. Adding to the power. The throne, which was once made of bone and metal, started to reform itself. Molding itself to Jareth in the form of armor. Jareth stood and the throne, still moving flowed onto his body.

Every Goblin in the land, near and far all gathered weapons of war and turned towards the gate. This was their kingdom, and no one was allowed in who wasn't invited first. Jareth appeared before the doors just as another blast was aimed splintered the ancient wood. He sighed and walked forward. He knew this day was coming.

Sara turned. She felt the call to war. But something inside her come rushing back to her mind. "I'm not a goblin." Sara fell to her knees and placed her hands to her head. She felt like her head would explode with pressure.

Cindy had just finished talking to the head of the Fey army. She knew that they had no chance against Jareth, but they would distract him nicely for her while she went to the Goblin King's castle. If Sara would not leave of her own accord. She, the Queen of the Gremlins, would see that that bothersome girl was taken care of. Once and for all. Cindy only hoped it wasn't too late. She had given special instructions to the Fey. She could only hope they listened and heeded her advice.

She stood outside the throne room on the balcony. Cindy watched Sara as she struggled to remember her life before the Labyrinth. Cindy looked into the sky. She had to stall a few more moments. Precious few. Now would be a lovely time for a little chat. Cindy, in all her glory stepped into the room. Sara's tear tracked face looked up at her.

Jareth walked through the doors to be greeted by a familiar sight. His brother. Naturally, who else would they send to stand before him than his own blood. In any other situation it would guarantee that neither one of them could ever win. Before he left, Jareth was actually beginning to gain power. Power he used to stand up for himself. But his brother had always, always been his pain. As it was their way, punishment was delivered by family for offences to the Queen of the Fey and her royal court. This included the Royal court themselves. And Jareth's brother, quite often was getting in trouble. Trouble that was blamed on the younger sibling, the one that had nothing, and no title to inherit. He had proved his point however. Jareth would no longer be the whipping boy of the future "Lord of Baradoth."

Memories did no justice to the man standing before him. Standing. The nerve. He should kneel before a King. Axima looked the same. Jareth wrinkled his nose, and he still reeked of spirits. Axima stood tall, his untamed mousy brown hair blowing about a rather drawn in face. He was so thin you could see the bones in his face covered by a thin off-white flesh. His eyes were the same pale blue that he remembered. He had once had nightmares about those wicked eyes. Now, Jareth just smiled. He meant nothing to him.

"Greetings Jareth or shall I call you Jaralon?" Axima sneered at his brother. Jareth looked at the mere 30 or so Fey "warriors" that his brother had brought. Is this what his brother thought of him? That he would need so few? Looking at the crowd he saw many familiar faces. Many bad memories stood before him. But it was so long ago. Jareth smiled, it was all nothing. His past meant nothing to him. Least of all his tormentors.

"Greetings? You bring me greetings with a sword in hand... What have you done now, Axima that you need so many whips?" Jareth said with a full out grin. Axima's eyes flashed with anger. His hand gripped the sword tightly. He had to go forward with the plan. Axima looked up to the sky. Almost time. Cindy's words were remembered. Jareth may indeed have bonded. If he had, nothing would harm him lest him and his mate were hit in the same spot, at the same time. But Axima highly doubted it. No one could love this worm of a brother. He who preferred the company of ...goblins. The very word disgusted him. This upstart who thought he was a king. The whelp needed to be beaten down and dragged back home. Just like old times.

- -

Cindy walked toward the kneeling Sara. "Poor child." Cindy hesitated, but finally put a hand on Sara's shoulder. "Would you like to remember?" Cindy removed a cube from he gown sleeve. "Would you like to see? " Cindy placed the cube in front off her face; the surface shimmered and then started to show Sara her past.

Memories flooded back to Sara. Karen giving her an awkward hug when they first met, her father reading her a bedtime story, friends from school, a play she had been in. Sara's eyes began to water again. She peered closer, "Tody, oh god Tody! Father!" Sara sobbed. Images of the funeral, of the aftermath, Of Karen laying on the floor, beyond help, a bottle in hand. Then the scenes changed, Jareth was there, Jareth was smiling wickedly as he shoved her into bed...Jareth as he...

Cindy screamed in outrage and threw the cube out the window. Sara stopped crying and a look of awe was crossing her face. Cindy's plan was backfiring. Sara wasn't supposed to see the good. Sara stood up and dried her eyes. She remembered. She waited for the anger to come, but found forgiveness instead. A glow of happiness. Wonderment at the surprise that she liked it here, she had no reason to go back. She was home.

Cindy screamed in outrage. The clock began to chime.

The doors to the labyrinth opened behind Jareth. Goblins in every shape and size began to file out and fall in behind their king. Hoggle, in full Dwarfen armor, came to stand beside Jareth. A small army of Brownies jumped around him.

Jareth stepped forward and withdrew his own sword. Goblin and Fey made, made of steel and cold iron. Jareth's sword would do some damage to Fey Blood. But not to him. Not to the true King. All around him his army ready themselves. A great battle cry of the Goblins filled the silence. "This ends today." Jareth charged his brother. They met with a clash of swords.

The clock chimes.


	10. The Alpha and the Omega

Authors note: at last!

Chapter 10 (The Alpha and Omega)

The battlefield was unimaginably one sided. The Fey Warriors, though talented, were helplessly outnumbered by the flood of Goblins, and other assorted creatures. And Goblins, due to their size, were in the range of very sensitive areas, areas that few thought to protect. Ludo, who had wizened with age, was flinging assorted rocks at the heads of the enemy. Brownies gleefully flew through the air, quite often hitting visors in such an effective manner as to temporally blind an enemy, which the Goblins took full advance of. Cannon Goblins let loose with a hailstorm of bullets.

But no scene was as impressive as the battle that raged in the middle of the fray. Jareth and Axima locked swords again and again. The clashing thundered over all the sounds around them. Axima fueled by the false knowledge that he was better, and the confidence of being the older brother. In brief breaks magic spells were hurled at each other, always blocked by the other. Axima was not counting on the armor which Jareth wore, he had to find a chink, and soon.

Jareth was fueled by the knowledge of being better, of being a King, and deep down within the confines of his heart, he fought for love. Never, never would he admit such things aloud. But he would be damned if he would let his kingdom fail, now that he had all of his desires. Yelling with renewed fire he sliced the arm of Axima, causing him to stumble. He watched gleefully as doubt crept into his eyes.

Unnoticed by most a Fey stood in the background, performing the spell that had helped them take the advance in past wars. The spell that would turn them to stone. Jareth felt the magic growing and with a brief look of his eyes be found the offender and revered the spell. The goblins who charged forward were briefly hit by the spell, and the backlash causing their flesh to become more solid, harder, like a living stone armor. The offender fell backward as stone. The goblins who were near did not intend for this to happen ever again, some still infused with the knowledge of what it was like to live like stone. A group picked up the fallen stone warrior and carried him to where Ludo was flinging rocks.

The clock chimes

Cindy, enraged pulled from her sleeve a dagger, waiting for the moment to strike. It must be at the same time, it must be precise. She would prevail. Sara was still looking with that pitiful doe look in her eye. It would work. It had to. Cindy would have her vengeance form that double crossing wee snip of a man. King? Him? He wasn't even a Goblin. (Cindy did not think of the fact that she was only human, for this would drive her over the brink.)

Chime, Chime, Chime

Cindy panted, closer she thought, it must be the 13th hour! Sara looked up at Cindy and felt pity for the Queen of gremlins. Did she have no one? What was her plan? Why was she here? Sara had snapped out of her daze. And for that she was thankful. But what was Cindy's idea? Why would she help Sara if she didn't have an idea of what she was doing. At that moment Sara realized that she could feel Jareth. She remembered that there was a war going on. Her thought clearing Sara began to back slowly away from the Queen of Gremlins. For surly, she was no friend of hers.

Chime, Chime, Chime

Ratchet looked upon his viewing glass in the palm of his hand. His little woman was meddling with things that should not be touched. Why was she tormenting this girl? At his side Tic and Toc looked up at him, they held hands. This was the moment they had waited for. Cindy was a good Queen. She had done well in her time in the underworld. But this man, no, this creature, whose blood was running with nanites; this was a true king. The magic of their world had changed him. He was no longer of the Earth.

He looked down, "Tic, Tock, if you would, I am thinking we must go collect our wayward Queen." Ratchet stretched his arms up, and grasping his hands, slowly lowered his arms, rippling with strength. His back bubbled as the nanites spilled out forming great wings on his back. Before they knew what was happening, the King had grabbed Tic and Toc and jumped off the ledge with all the confidence fitting his new station.

Chime, Chime, Chime

Jareth smiled as he saw the ending coming. His brother was tiring, becoming reckless. He would have to put him down like the dog he was. And yet, he was his brother. Maybe not kill him, but leave him with a memory of this day. Lunging forward, advancing his attack Jareth swung his sword upward slicing open the cheek of his dear brother. As Axima howled in pain, and renewed strength he continued to fight.

Jareth spared a glance at the fight around him. All around his troops had subdued the enemy. It was just down to Jareth and Axima. It was at this point Axima struck, hitting Jareth square in the hole between his chest plate and his arm. Axima's sword protruded from Jareth's armor. Axima backed away, breathing heavily. Jareth looked down, his eyes wide with disbelief. He stumbled, but did not fall.

Chime, Chime.

At the end of the clocks chime Cindy lunged at Sara, stabbing her in the stomach. Blood blossomed from the wound. Sara let out a small whimper and stumbled back. Cindy smiled. Sara looked down and the wound and felt a tingling sensation. It was burning, as if her body was rejecting the dagger, pushing it out of the wound. Cindy's eyes opened wide with amazement.

"No." Cindy stepped back "NO" she fell to her knees as the dagger fell to the floor. "NOOO!!"

On the battlefield Axima watched with glee as Jareth's eyes began to lose focus. All the fighting stopped. All on the field watched as the two warriors moment unfolded. A snarl grew on Jareth's face as he watched Sara be stabbed. Then he felt the burn. The sword was being pushed out of his body. Jareth grabbed the sword, and with a word melted it, flinging the molted metal down at Axima's feet. He laughed with all the happiness that was in his heart. This could only mean one thing. He was well and truly bonded to his Sara.

Axima watched in horror as he watched Jareth heal. He placed his hand to his cheek and fell at his brother's feet. The only way to kill a bonded pair was to hit each one, at the same time, at the same place. If this had really happened to Jareth. And it appeared it had, there was no killing him unless he chose to.

Jareth walked over to Axima. "I should kill you for what you have tried to do." But the goblin King was just too happy with this turn of events to be in a killing mood. He watched his brother bleeding and winded on the ground before him. Jareth thought about something he had once told Sara, smiling he told his brother, "Go back to your toys and your costumes. You have no place here in my realm. I will not go back. Ever. But you will, and you will remember this day." With that he turned and walked away from his brother, his old life, his past.

His Goblins laughed gleefully, taking the weapons of the defeated and following their King, back unto the Labyrinth. As the last goblin shoulder went into the gates, the door mended itself, remaking itself into a door of cold hard Iron.

Sara stared at wonder as the wound healed. The dagger clattered to their feet, before the kneeling Cindy. Cindy grabbed her dagger and shoved it back up her sleeve. It was over then. Jareth was lost to her. Cindy remembered that she was a Queen. She stood and faced Sara. Sara, for lack of anything better to do, slapped her.

Queen Cindy backed away and bumped into something hard. Turning she saw Ratchet. He was different; Cindy shuddered and went into his embrace.

Ratchet looked at Sara, "I am sorry for this day. But this will not happen again." Sara looked at the King of the rival kingdom and an understanding passed between them. For now on they would be separate but equal. Cindy was not libel to bother her again. However, "Don't even think about it!" Tick and Toc looked sheepishly at Sara and backed away from the clock. Ratchet took Cindy and went outside, the gremlins tailing behind them.

The doors to the throne room were thrown open and Jareth stormed into the room. "Sara, are you...?" Sara stepped close to him and touched the blood on his armor, then the place where the sword had entered him. There was no wound, no sign that anything had ever happened other that the blood. As she touched his flesh images raced into her head.

Jareth had watched Sara from afar grow from a child to the woman she was today. He knew ever silly play, every silly love song, and every aspect of her young life. And now Sara was receiving the same. Images of Jareth's youth danced before her eyes. Sara knew. Time was catching up with itself. She now knew that she was made for him, and he was hers. Sara saw the pain, the neglect, and his new beginnings.

A flutter of doubt crossed Jareth's face. Now that Sara knew the truth, would she want to leave? If she did, that was another battle he would not lose. "Sara, I do not want another war." Jareth smiled and cupped her face. Sara smiled. "Nor I."

Prolog:

Sara and Jareth stood before their kingdom watching their daughter. "What's this part do uncle Hoggle?" The little one was taking apart a watch. Hoggle was distracted by the tugging of his ear. For his own Daughter was apparently trying to take it off. Tic grinned at the little Halfling.

High above the clouds a little boy was giggling and talking to a Goblin.

Author's note: thought it'd never end right? I really should have stopped when they came together, but you know us Fangirls. Also, before you jump on me, you'll recall the first Clock Chime was in Chapter 9


End file.
